


You Only Live Twice

by GotMisha



Category: Green Day, Punk Rock RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 1988 onwards, Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Music, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotMisha/pseuds/GotMisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bianca has a unique case of tuberculosis along with some other cancer. And such a disease means that there is no cure. As days go by, she finds herself wasting away, her once perfect life now a distant memory. Bianca wants to die but death isn’t quick enough. One night, she wishes upon a star, recalling a memory which she only just remembered, to start all over before fainting due to excessive coughing. The next time Bianca wakes up is to the sound of someone waking her, using her middle name, Katherine. Confused, she sits up in bed to find herself somewhere completely different. Where is she? 1988- Oakland. Why? Because she wanted a new start. And because, some mysterious force in the universe and her ‘uncle’ believes her to be worthy. Bianca- or Kat, as she’s now known- must help fix the course of history by making seemingly minor adjustments to the time sequence- namely insure the formation and success of a band that apparently effected world history. She expected it to be hard, what she did not expect was to develop feelings for their vocalist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Mibba and since it's a fanfiction, decided to post it here.

**_“They always list depression among the side effects of cancer. But, in fact, depression is not a side effect of cancer. Depression is a side effect of dying.”_**  
  
Bianca’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of the door opening. She tried to make an effort to sit up, didn’t succeed and ended up sitting in an awkward position between laying and sitting that hurt her shoulders and pained her chest.  
  
“Woah there,” a voice said from her near right. “Hang on.” A minute later, her bed was adjusted to an angle appropriate for sitting. Bianca relaxed as the pain subsided a bit and lay back into her pillow. Her vision was still blurry but then again, she had always been legally blind. Something dark came in front of her and then she could see. Her nurse was smiling at her- the forced, over enthusiastic smile she did to make her feel good about herself.  
  
“Hey,” she grinned, “how are you today?” Again, her voice was sugar coated with kindness and it partly sickened Bianca. Why couldn’t she just be normal about it? “You look great.” She rolled her eyes. Great? _Really?_ Last week her hair had fallen off, the entire blond mass which she’d loved for unknown reasons- well, not really unknown since it turned out to be some weird cancer combo with her tuberculosis which she hadn’t bothered to memorize. Basically, she was dying. Why was this nurse being so optimistic? It wasn’t like she was going to magically get better. She would die soon. It was just a matter of weeks. She’d die here alone with no one given how everyone she knew had given up hope a long time ago because that was really the only logical reason behind them not visiting her. It had been ten months, two weeks, four days, twelve hours and forty six minutes since she’d seen her family or friends. Everyone had forgotten about her. Left her to die on her own, alone in a crappy hospital room.  
  
 _Only…_  
  
Bianca did not want to die yet. It’s not like she had a choice anyway. The choice was taken from her when during cheer trials she had fallen off the top of the pyramid they’d made and coughed out a gallon of blood.  
  
But that was not the point, the point is- Bianca felt that she should have done something worthwhile in her life. Before this cruel twist of faith, she had been a straight A student who excelled in sports and had an awesome (back then anyway) circle of friends and a lovable, adorable boyfriend- Phil.  
  
Bianca sniffed.  
  
Thinking about Phil made it hurt even more. Ever since he was informed of her situation, he did not come to visit her once. He had selfishly broken up with her over the phone for her ex- best friend Danielle.  
  
But that was not relevant either, the point is, Bianca felt that it was not her time to go yet. She had so much to accomplish, so much to do, so much to-  
  
She sighed.  
  
But none of that mattered anymore did it? All her dreams, hopes and desires would be no more than just that- wishes. Soon she would be buried six feet under the ground and after a few years of decaying, nothing would remain of her. No one would remember her except perhaps as someone with the worst luck in history. Everything had been perfect, and now…  
  
She opened her mouth a little to allow her annoying nurse/ caretaker to feed her. She was weak- far too weak according to the doctors- to be able to feed herself. The act itself was degrading especially since Bianca had always been independent. Swallowing her pride, she took a sip of the bland, tasteless liquid.  
  
Soon enough, the meal was finished and the nurse left her, adjusting her bed before switching the lights off. Apparently it was night time, not that that was much of a difference. All she did was sleep all day anyway.  
  
Bianca summoned her remaining strength and turned to her side to face the window. After relentless begging back when her voice was audible, she had managed to convince the doctors to keep the window of her room open so she could feel a little normal and free. The room was like a prison to her and the window was a beacon of hope. Back when she had hopes anyway.  
  
Now, she just looked out to ponder over what everyone else she knew- or rather used to know was doing and whether it was really worth abandoning her (of course, it was otherwise why would they have left her in the first place?) for. The curtains ruffled slightly when a breeze blew and for a moment, Bianca felt the cold air seep into the room. It seemed… _good._  
  
She continued to look into the night- staring at the sky above the city’s skyline. It was a relatively clear night with stars shining brightly. If she did not know better she would say that it was the clearest night she had ever seen.  
  
Again, it was ironic. Once upon a time, she would have been studying to become an astronomer. Bianca loved the stars. She even had learnt the consolations and knew for a fact that somewhere in the distant darkness was Orion’s belt. The moon was out so she could have seen the Winter Circle had she a proper microscope on her. She concentrated in the scene before her, remembering the articles she had read to pinpoint at least one of the stars. She thought she’d spotted Sirius and Rigel and was looking for Procyon when something strange happened. Sirius and Rigel began to move! They begin to descend downwards across the horizon like shooting stars. Soon enough others followed them and, to Bianca’s immense delight, she witnessed a meteor shower- or was it really that since she had seen the stars, _the freaking stars,_ move?  
  
She didn’t know but the experience was truly divine and Bianca found herself smiling, truly happily for the first time in a very long time. For the first time in a very long time she felt at home as she watched the stars fall somewhere, moving across the horizon, defying everything she had read about and that’s when she heard it.  
  
 _“Make a wish Bianca,_ ” someone whispered in her ear.  
  
Bianca nodded, her gaze not moving from the sight before her and for the first time, was able to summon the strength to speak. “I wish I could start all over,” she murmured, her voice surprisingly normal for someone who had not been able to speak for weeks.  
  
The shower began to die away leaving the sky dark and empty and she found herself grow more and sleepier until…  
  
…the last thing she remembered was someone whisper, _“Your wish is my command.”_  
  
Before falling into a deep slumber; the first one she’d had in a long time where she was at complete peace with herself.


	2. One

_“Katherine! Katherine!”_  
  
Someone was calling from a distance. Bianca turned to her side, pulling her pillow over her head, hoping that whoever they were would go away.  
  
_“Katherine!”_  
  
Apparently this Katherine character extremely lazy; why wouldn't she fucking reply already so she could sleep? Gee, some people these days-  
  
Bianca’s eyes flew open as she felt the sheets of her bed pulled. Immediately, she sat up. “Hey! What’s the big idea?” she shrieked but stopped. An unknown woman with Kate Middleton like hair in a knee length, gray sheath dress was looking down at her, her hands on her hips looking mildly annoyed.  
  
“Really, how long does it take to wake up?” she asked in a British accent. Bianca stared at her. What?  
  
“Well,” she went on, “Do you plan on sleeping all day? Mr Mason will most definitely not be having it.”  
“I- where am I?” she spluttered. The woman let out an exaggerated sigh.  
  
“I knew teenagers these days were slightly below intellect but this-” she stopped as realization hit her, or so her facial expressions said, “Oh you poor thing! You thought you’d wake up at your own house! Why, that was so rude of me! Now, come along now- we’re already late as it is, you can change later. Your uncle is waiting for you.”  
  
Bianca frowned. _She didn't have an uncl-_  
  
She stopped herself, looking down at her hands. She was sitting! Up on a bed no less! She jumped off the bed and really- she could walk!- made her way towards the mirror which she’d seen to be behind the woman.  
  
She gasped.  
  
She was… _okay_. She wasn’t bald anymore. She didn’t have any dark circles. She didn’t look like a victim of malnutrition. She looked… like herself. She ran a hand through her hair and further inspected herself until the woman walked behind her.  
  
“Now, now- I know Mr Mason has a big mirror, he’s obsessed with them- we’re running late,” she said, “very late. Come along.”  
  
Bianca turned to her and nodded, mostly because she did not know what to do and followed her out of the room. Only halfway through their little walk through what looked like an old fashioned apartment building (though it was clear that whoever owned this place owned the entire building because of the lack of divisions for apartments) that she realized that she was wearing over-sized pajamas in the shade of dark blue with the TARDIS patterns on it.  
  
Soon, they arrived in front of a door which the woman prompted her to enter though she stayed outside and closed the door behind her. She found herself in a study/office of sorts with antique furniture and bookshelves that covered all the walls of the room. Looking up, she could see that there were several floors of the bookshelves all the way to the top of the building or so it seemed.  
  
“Ah, Katherine- there you are,” a strangely familiar voice greeted her. Bianca looked ahead to find a man in his early fifties in a navy blue suit standing by a desk. He had brilliant blue eyes that matched his suit and his hair was streaked with silver.  
  
“Why is everyone calling me that?” she asked, walking towards him.  
  
He smiled and went to sit on the leather chair behind the desk, gesturing her to do the same on one of the chairs in front of him.  
  
Once she was seated, he began, “It’s your name isn’t it?”  
  
“No, it’s my middle name. My name is Bianca,” she said.  
  
“Yes, but we have a slight problem,” the man said, “Bianca doesn’t exist in this time line.”  
  
“Huh?” Bianca raised an eyebrow.  
  
“You could say she hasn’t been born yet or that she died this morning at one forty three hours,” he said almost dismissively as he looked around for something in his desk which had a large assortments of papers.  
  
“What?” she cried. “How’s that possible? I’m right here!”  
  
“It is,” he went on, showing her a file. Bianca opened it to find a picture of herself- the way she looked before this morning in a coffin.  
  
“This is a joke,” she gasped.  
  
“Is it?” the man asked her. “You were suffering from a rare case of tuberculosis and stage four lung cancer. You had a coughing fit late at night, this morning at one am which caused you to choke on your own blood and die.”  
  
“But I’m here,” she mumbled, looking at the picture.  
  
“Yes, but really, don’t you wonder how? Yesterday you were that,” he motioned to the picture with his chin.  
  
Bianca looked up at him expectantly.  
  
“This might sound overwhelming,” he told her, “but you will get used to it. You’re in the year 1878 in the very heart of the British empire.”  
  
“Wha- what?”  
  
He walked towards the window behind his desk and opened the curtains. Sure enough, she could see the Big Ben. In fact, she could see a street with horse carriages and- _how was this possible?_  
  
The man chuckled, walking back to his desk.  
  
“It’s very possible my dear,” he said to her, as though he’d read her mind, “My name is William Mason and I am one of the many guardian of this universe. It is my job to maintain order in the timeline of events on earth.”  
  
“Wait- are you like a time lord?” she asked him.  
  
“Well not exactly, though I may have influenced the creation of that character,” he admitted, “but then again, that’s part of history. My job is to make sure that certain events take place. We’ve had a little trouble recently and we’ve been, uh, recruiting people to help us maintain the time frame. I’ve chosen you because you’re worthy.”  
  
“Okay,” she said, processing the information. “So what am I worthy of?”  
  
“You displayed bravery in the face of death, your only desire being to be able to do something worthwhile,” he informed her. “And this is, well, your chance to do your share.”  
  
“So you’ve basically hired me to make sure that I help keep the time sequence in order?” she asked him.  
  
“Yes, you’ll only have one task which you must make sure happens properly- as we want it to be,” he told her, “in exchange you’ll be living as a normal human and will live a full life with no difficulties except your project but we’ll help you there as well.”  
  
“Umm, fair enough,” she nodded. “But that still doesn’t explain why you’re calling me Katherine.”  
  
He smiled, giving her another file. “This is basically your entire biography for the project and here, and from now on since Bianca is dead, your name will be Katherine.”  
  
“I can’t I decide my name?” she questioned.  
  
He grinned. “Well, we’ve already made the arrangements so-”  
  
“Yeah, it’s okay,” she said quickly. “Also, who’s we?”  
  
“Me, my fellow guardian and a force in the universe who makes sure that everything runs smoothly,” he said.  
  
“Like God?” she asked.  
  
“Not exactly. I’m not a god but you could say that the force is, well- I don’t know, it’s not my job to question. I have a boss too,” he stated as a matter of factly.  
  
“Hmm, okay, so what’s my task?”  
  
“Your job is to make sure that a band manages to achieve the fame they are destined to get, it’s all mentioned in the folder,” he replied.  
  
Bianca smiled. “A band? Why a band?”  
  
“This band affects a leader who changes the coming history of humanity,” he informed her.  
  
Bianca said nothing, opening the folder. Her eyes went wide. “This is the band?” she asked him.  
  
“Yes, hope it’s not too taxing for you,” he said.  
  
She shook her head, her eyes scanning the page. “It’s Green Day.” She was speechless but then her face broke into a big grin. Green Day happened to be one of her favorite bands!  
  
“Yes, and you’ll be sent to the year 1988,” he stated.  
  
Bianca nodded, still skeptical of her luck.


End file.
